


Power Of Love:

by mmzeopowerrranger100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Cole & Alyssa Series: [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Advice, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Celebrations, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hugs, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen/Kitchens, Lazy Mornings, Licking, Love Confessions, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outing, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Surprises, Table Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mmzeopowerrranger100781
Summary: *Summary: Cole decides to make a move on Alyssa, He gets his friends to help, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a successful one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Alyssa Enrilé/Cole Evans
Series: Cole & Alyssa Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813762





	1. Part One: Prologue:

*Summary: Cole decides to make a move on Alyssa, He gets his friends to help, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a successful one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Cole Evans is a happy man, He has a job that everyone fantasized about, He gets the best of both worlds, He loves animals, & helping them, Being a **_Wild Force Ranger_** gives him the opportunity, & he is also loves being a hero in the process, while being with his family. But, Sometimes, It nice to have some alone time too.

He went to see the **_Wild Zords_** , so he could see that they are okay, & ready for battle, He also made sure that they adjust well to them, On that day after he tended to the zords. He went to find his **_Red Lion Zord_** , He needs to talk out a problem with him, The Red Wild Force Ranger knew if he did that. He will feel better afterwards. He was in love with his fellow teammate, & fellow Ranger, Alyssa Enrile.

The ** _Red Wild Force Ranger_** Sat in his usual spot, while he was facing his zord, " ** _Red Lion_** , I don't know what to do, I am so used to being alone. But, I met the team, & Princess Shayla, never felt such love, But, Alyssa showed me another kind of love, She opened my eyes, I realized that I am in love with her, & I love her, He has no idea that the **_White Wild Force Ranger_** was listening on his conversation.

She continued to listen in, as he asked, "What should I do, My friend , Should I tell her ?", Alyssa was full of emotion, as Cole was saddened by his problem. The **_Red Lion Wild Zord_** roared in response, Cole smiled, & said, "You're right, **_Red Lion_** , I will tell her", "Cole ?", He was shocked by a voice behind, He turned around, & was shocked to see Alyssa there.

"Alyssa, How much did you hear ?", He asked, as he blushed in response, of being caught. "All of it, Did you mean it ?", She asked in a soft voice, The Wild Force Power Ranger Leader said with a nod, "I meant every word, _You_ are the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you, Alyssa", The **_Noble Tiger_** **_Ranger_** composed herself, & said, "I feel the same way, Cole, You **_are_** the most important person in my life, I love you too, I love you so much,", The Couple came together, & shared their first kiss


	2. Part Two: Chapter One:

Alyssa was so excited, she is able to do something for Cole's birthday, & she spent time planning it out very well, Plus, She had her friends help, cause they wanted to spend time with their friend, love one, & former teammate, & leader. When they came over, she expressed her gratitude to them. Taylor Earhardt, The Former Yellow Ranger said this to her.

"He is our friend, Alyssa, We want to do this for him, We will make it special for him, We promise you, He'll never forget this birthday", Alyssa smiled, & knew that her friends were right. They went over the plan for Cole's birthday, & Alyssa was thinking of planning a special evening of her own for her husband. They said their "goodbyes" to each other, & they went on their separate ways.

Cole got home from his shift at the **_Veterinarian Clinic_** , He had such a good day with the animals that came & went, Alyssa greeted him with a kiss on the lips, "Give me another", The Handsome Man demanded, as he smiled, The Former White Wild Force Ranger complied, & gave him another one, "What's been going on ?", he asked, & she decided to bring up the idea of his birthday. "The Gang & I want to do something special for your birthday", Cole said with a groan, "I don't want a fuss", Alyssa silence him with a kiss, & said, "We want to do this, Cole, You **_deserve_** it", Cole nodded, & said, "Fine, Thank you", & they went to have dinner, that she created.

First one up, was Danny, He brought his friend to his favorite spot in Turtle Grove, It had animals, & flowers. Plus, The Animals do shows, which Danny got for them, "I think that you are really gonna like this, Cole", The Former Spanish **_Black Iron Bison Wild Force Ranger_** said, he was excited to see his friend's expression, when he sees this. "If you picked this out, Danny, I have no doubts that I would like this", Cole answered, He focused on enjoying the day with his good friend.

Max was next, He took him to the aquarium, where he worked, Cole was entranced by the way the water animals move, & act. "This is awesome, Buddy, Thank you for this experience", The Former Ranger said, as he has a big smile on his face, & was helping his friend feed the dolphins. The Former **_Blue_** **_Surging Shark_** **_Ranger_** thought to himself, **"A successful day, I think the rest of the time** ** _will be_** **great"** , & he focused on the rest of his time with Cole, & having fun with him.

Merrick came into town, when he got Alyssa' s call, & took him to an Animal Conservatory, where wild animals, & all kinds were being treated well, & taken care of. "I found my purpose, Once in awhile, I check up on our wild friends, & help feed them, while they are playing", Cole said, "It's a great purpose". The Former **_Howling Wolf Ranger_** feel good, as he heard that from his friend. They continued their day together, The Handsome Man felt like he understands his friend even better now.

Taylor took him up flying in her plane, & they saw Eagles were joining him, & she asked, "What do you think, Cole ?", Cole answered honestly, "It's magical, Taylor, I love it". They continued to fly, & The Former **_Soaring Eagle_** **_Ranger_** took him to her favorite spot, & they had lunch there. The Friends caught up with each other, & having fun in the process. Thry were gonna spend some time together, while Alyssa makes arrangements for her surprise for his birthday.

Luckily, On that day, Taylor was the last one, Alyssa couldn't wait to have some quality time with her husband, as she celebrates his birthday with him. **"Cole definitely** ** _deserves_** **this** ", The Former Noble Tiger Ranger thought to herself, as she was getting the house all set up for her surprise. After she was done, she went to put on her sexiest outfit, & posed sexy, as she waits for Cole to come home.

Taylor asked, "Are you happy, Cole ?", as she took a sip of water from her bottle, & she was worried about him, since they stopped being rangers, They returned to their normal lives again. "I am **_so_** happy, Taylor, I love my life, Me & Alyssa are building a wonderful life together". The Blond said, "Great, You deserve it", They hugged, & relaxed for a bit, & enjoy each other's company too.

When She dropped him off, He smiled, & said, "Thank you, Taylor, For everything", He kissed her cheek, & she nodded, & said, "Anytime, Cole", She waited for him to get in, before She drove away, Once he was safely in, She left for her own home. Inside his house, Cole was greeted by the sex sight of his wife in lingerie. "You are **_so_** beautiful, Alyssa", The Veterinarian breathed out, He took in every inch of her.

The Former **_Noble Tiger_** **_Ranger_** blushed, cause she wasn't used to such praise, "Thank you, I wanted to do something special for you, Where it's just the two of us, I wanted to give my love, & myself to my lion, My **_Blazing Lion_** ", she said, as they kissed passionately. He went to kiss the velvety skin of her neck, as it was bringing her pleasure, & she moaned in response to the stimulation, that was overtaking her.

"Hmmm, First dinner, & then dessert, **_Stud_** ", She cooed seductively, as she leads him into the dining room, where it was all set up, He s touched that she went through all of this trouble for him, & it makes him even appreciated her more than ever before. He helped her get seated, & then joined her, They had a wonderful meal, & caught the other up on their day. The Couple figured out that communication is what makes their relationship stronger.

Once they finished, & cleaned up everything, they made their way to living room, They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, Alyssa decided to tease her husband, as she agonzingly undid each of his buttons. She ran her hands all over the top half of his body, flicking his nipples,with her fingertips, & closed her hot mouth over one, Cole gasps, as she began to suckle, & it give it a harsh bite. "God, Alyssa !", he exclaimed, as he trying to compose himself.

Once he regain control of himself, He roughly pulled down her outfit, ripping in the process, He never saw anyone look more beautiful, than his wife. He,attacked her with vigor, taking her body, & soul. The rest of the night was spent like that. The Couple used their skills, & they each received intense pleasure. Cock, & Nipples were being licked, played, nibbled, teased, & tortured, resulting in multiple orgasms.

They controlled each other's orgasms, & deny them too, as they were fucking like rabbits, They didn't let up on each other, Finally, Their orgasms proved to be too much, & they shouted the other's name as a result. They cuddled, & snuggled against each other. "Thank you, Baby, For everything, Making this a very special birthday", The Pretty Former Ranger said smiling, "Anything for you", & they fell asleep in front of the fire that she had set up for them, It was warming them up, as they slept on.

The Next Morning, After Cole went to work, Alyssa felt like something strange was going in her stomach, she called her doctor, & made an appointment, She called Taylor, & arranged a lunch date with her, so she can talk to her. The Beautiful Teacher is afraid of being possibly pregnant. She tried to relax, til it was time to go.


End file.
